HIS
by Darlingpai
Summary: James' thoughts on Lily Evans after they start dating. James' POV. ONESHOT. Fluff.


**HIS  
SUMMARY: James' thoughts about Lily Evans after they began dating.  
ONESHOT. James' POV.  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me****.**

"Hang on tight, Lils." I was so concentrated on keeping the broom beneath us level, that my voice came out in barely a whisper. I hoped that she had heard me, but I didn't repeat myself to make sure. I wasn't used to having two people on a broom before, it rarely happened. I mean, you don't see me taking Sirius for a ride do you?

I bent my knees, and then jumped into the air; instinctively I wrapped my arm around the red haired beauty in front of me to make sure she didn't fall. I still couldn't believe that she was my girlfriend, let alone that she agreed to go for a ride with me.

It had taken a long time, five years to be exact, to be in this relationship. All the other girls before Lily were either to make her jealous or to give me something to relieve my boredom. I may have been smitten with Lily, but I didn't need people thinking that I lost my charm; James Potter can't lose his charm.

She asks me all the time, if I can get any girl in the school that I want, why did I pick her? There are so many reasons, and one person can't understand them all. I can barely understand them. The rush of chilly hair pulled my hair back off my forehead, pushing my glasses further up my nose. I was a bit worried for Lily, I hadn't thought of a coat for her, so I used the hand wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to me in an attempt to keep her warm.

I didn't want to go to high, in case she was scared or anything, so I kept the broom slow and a few feet in the air. I couldn't remember the last time I flew this low for fun. Suddenly she was looking at me; my eyes came into contact with those beautiful green eyes. They were the first thing I noticed about Lily, it was in first year, and even though I was still in the "girls have cooties" fad, she was still beautiful. Those eyes were the window to her soul; I can always tell what she's feeling because of them.

I broke out of my trance, smiling at her as she brought her face close to mine. I had to pay attention to the direction of the broom, so I continuously darted my eyes back and forth between my surrounding and her. I tried to hug her, which was a bit difficult with only one arm while directing a flying object.

I felt her lips by my hair, her hot breath sending shivers up and down my spine. "Go higher," I heard. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but I tilted the broom handle up, rising into the sunny sky. It was colder, which was odd. It was a beautiful sunny day, but the wind was definitely not warm. I glanced at my girlfriend, oh how wonderful that sounds to me, (Some days I lay in my bed, looking at a picture of her and I an keep telling myself that she is mine for what I hoped would be forever) and noticed that her face was tight.

"You alright?" I asked quietly in her ear, she simply nodded towards me, forcing a smile that looked fake on her face. She was never good at acting and even worse when it came to lying to me.

"Are you sure? You don't look it." I levelled the broom out, so I could sit without having to hold on and stopped, just hovering over the forbidden forest. Because we weren't moving, there was just a light breeze and the warm sun. I waited for her to speak, a hesitant look on her gorgeous face.

"James," She said quietly, slowly. She turned around as best she could, watching me. I raised me hand and lightly hooked a piece of flaming red hair behind her ear. She fixed my glasses; I smirked as her fingers grazed my cheek bones. She placed her small hand on my cheek; I caught her wrist in my hands, gently rubbing her skin where my thumb could reach.

She kissed me, soft and gentle. It wasn't a rushed kiss, it wasn't a rough snog. It was a kiss that cleared my mind of everything but her; I couldn't remember my name for a moment. I didn't dare deepening the kiss, ruining the beauty of the moment because of my hormones. I wrapped my arms around her, one hand holding her hip and the other between her shoulder blades.

"I love you." She whispered to me, out lips separating, out foreheads now pressed together.

"I love you too."

* * *

**(ooc) I still don't know what people put down here. -.- I'm lame. Please read and review; this is my second fic :D and I hope that you liked it. It's short, like the one on Lily's POV, but I couldn't really make one longer and one shorter since it's the same event and stuff. ****Thanks to Luci from UL again :D  
This is dedicated to DUCKY because she was the one who said I should continue on with doing a James POV. **

* * *


End file.
